The Adventures of Alan and Jamie
by Light Renamon
Summary: Alan is a normal boy when he suddenly finds tickets of Japan and invits Jamie. when there they meet Digimon, Pokemon, Final Fantasy, Dragonball Z, Yugioh and other animes. but they also encounter old and new evil who wish to take over the world or destory
1. Chapter 1: The ticket

The animes in this fanfic are not own by me

**The Adventures of Alan and Jamie**

_Chapter one- the tickets_

Alan was a big fan of Pokemon, Digimon, Medabots and card captors. Alan was 13 years old attending his third year of school and always loved playing the computer, Alan always has spare time on him and always thinks before taking action but sometimes Alan can get bigheaded. His friend Jamie is a big fan of Dragonball Z. Jamie was 11 years old attending the same school as Alan, Jamie also loves to play the computer and always thinks of himself as Alan's rival. Jamie takes his spare time either playing the computer or hunting down Japanese songs on the Internet, Jamie always wants to do the right thing but does it without thinking.

Alan was at he's house waiting for Jamie to arrive so he can tell him the big news. Then seconds later Jamie came thought the door without knocking.

Jamie: "Hey Alan what's the big news you want to tell me". "The big news I want to tell you is that we are going to Japan for summer vacation" Alan said as he smiled. Jamie: "WHAT! How did you get tickets for Japan?"

Alan: "Yesterday I was walking down to the shops and I was at the car park." I was thinking about Renamon when I suddenly stepped on something. When I looked down I saw the tickets. I looked around and saw nobody so I put the tickets in my pocket".

Jamie staring at Alan with his mouth wide open. "I knew you do that" Alan said as he laughed at Jamie's expression

Jamie: "Sure, when are we going?" Alan: "Tomorrow at half past two, my Nan will be taking us to the airport so be ready and bring everything you need. "I will" Jamie said with a smile on his face.

The next day Alan and Jamie were in the airport waiting for their plain.

Alan: "I can't wait any longer!". "Why?" Jamie asked with a blank look on his face. Alan: "Who lives in Japan?" Jamie "I don't know" Alan: "Thick as always" Jamie: HEY!. Alan: "Think Jamie we can meet the tamers or the Z fighters" Jamie: "Oh yeah do you really think so" Alan: "Yeah!". Come on let's sit in the plain and wait". Jamie: "OK!" that be cool if we can meet them really cool".

_Meanwhile in Japan _

In Japan three strange people standing in the alleyway covered in darkness were staring at the Japanese doing their everyday life. Guy1: "Did you drop the tickets as planned?" Guy2: "Yes I dropped as you told me to drop them". Guy1: "Good that Alan won't know what hit them". Guy2: "Yes now those humans will pay for stopping me taking over the world".

Guy1: "I get Alan for what he has done to ME!". He smashed the wall with his anger causing a hole. Guy3: "I get that Goku and that Vegeta as long as we stick to the plan we start once Alan arrives here. Don't worry we well get revenge then just wait ha ha ha ha ha!"

_On the plain with Alan and Jamie _

Alan was looking outside the window thinking about Digimon and Renamon. While Jamie was sleeping dreaming about Dragonball Z. Alan wonders how he found the ticket it was very strange for someone to drop it out of nowhere. Alan had a bad feeling about this trip to Japan, he didn't know what was going to happen. Alan was hoping to meet his favourite T.V shows. Alan kept hoping that he would and he hopes that nothing would go wrong on his trip to Japan. Alan closed the window and fell asleep

**Davies: "Alan has a lot on his mind and who were those guy's to find out tune in into the next The Adventures of Alan and Jamie".**

That chapter 1 please review me and tell me if you enjoyed it so far.


	2. CH2: Alan, Jamie and The Digimon Tamers

Alan and Jamie finally arrived at the Japan airport and now waiting outside for a taxi. Alan: "Finally we here at last". Alan: "Okay Jamie we get a taxi to take us to the nearest hotel". Jamie: "Okay Alan then we can check out the town". "Well then lets go!" Alan said while raising his hand for a taxi

_Meanwhile at the park _

Takato, Henry and Rika were sitting on the bench taking about their digimon. "guys do you think we ever see our digimon again its has been a month now before Guilmon went back to the digital world" Takato said while looking down . Rika: "Of course we will I know Renamon will be back one day, you never know that we might be needed again.

Then suddenly a portal came out of nowhere right in front of the digimon tamers surprising them. Rika: "What that"!. Henry: "I think it's a digital Portal to the digital world". "guess your right about being needed again Rika" Takato said rubbing his head. Takato: "Hey you think we get our digimon back". "Let try Renamon!" Rika said as she ran in front of the portal Takato: "Guilmon!" Henry: "Terriermon!".

After a few yells there heard something coming from the portal. Guilmon: "Takatomon". Takato: "Guilmon is that you".

Suddenly Guilmon jumped out the digiportal and landed on Takato and began licking his face. Takato: "Guilmon it really you".

"Of course who else did you expect" Guilmon said with a cheerful smile. Rika: "Hey Guilmon was Renamon with you". Guilmon: "She was a second ago". "What about Terriermon" Henry said with a bit of worry in his tone of voice. Guilmon: "Haven't seen him for a day now" Rika: "Why is Renamon and Terriermon not here".

_Back to Alan and Jamie who wear unpacking at a hotel _

Alan placed all his colthing away neatly and looked Jamie who was still unpacking

"Jamie you stay at the hotel while I take a walk around Japan" Alan said while placing his hands in his pocket. Jamie: "Huh why". Alan: "So I can think what we can do tomorrow okay". "I guess" Jamie said with a bit worry . Alan: "Okay I be back soon". Jamie: "See ya".

Alan left the hotel thinking how he got the ticket again. He still felt that it was weird finding the ticket in the middle of the car park. Alan narrowed his eyes and didn't even notice that he was in the park. Alan: Haven't I seen this place before, It looks familiar. Suddenly Alan saw a bright light on the other side of the park and decided to investigate.

Alan went in the brushes and looked ahead. Alan was surprised on what he saw, He saw Takato, Henry and Rika and they were taking to Guilmon. Alan: I don't believe it's the digimon tamers but where are Renamon and Terriermon, Best to tell Jamie what I saw today. Just before Alan had to chance to walk away a yellow fox was standing in front of him. Alan was scared stiff and began to sweat and just looked at the ground. Yellow fox: "What are you doing". "Me well I was looking…. looking at that dirt on the ground" Alan said blankly staring at her feet. Yellow fox: "why"? Alan: _Great I really embarrassed myself this time_. "I don't know" Alan said as he began to sweat even more. Yellow fox: "What is your name"? Alan: "Me ah well it's Alan, what yours"? Yellow fox: "Am Renamon"

Alan looked up after hearing her name. Alan: _I don't believe it Renamon herself is standing right in front of me_. "Am going to take you to my tamer perhaps you heard the name of Rika the digimon queen" Renamon said with a sharp grin on her face. Alan: _She taking me to Rika okay Alan say yes not no and don't embrasures yourself_. Before Alan could speak Renamon picked up Alan by the hood on his hooded jumper and jumped in the shadows heading towards the tamers.

Meanwhile Henry was starting to worry about Terriermon. Henry: "Guys we should talk to my dad about this maybe Terriermon and Renamon came out before Guilmon did". "No need I smell Renamon coming this way Guilmon said as he sniffed.

"WHERE"! Rika said Turing her head in joy. Renamon: "Right here". Renamon appeared before the tamers holding Alan by her claw, Alan waved with a little sweat on his face. "Renamon your back but why are you holding that kid" Rika said as she hugged Renamon and then looking at Alan. Renamon: "I caught him looking at dirt by that bursh". "Whats wrong looking at dirt" Alan said smiling. Takato: "you won't listen on us now were you" Alan: "well not really I was just walking in till I saw the light and decide to investigate, what is that light anyway".

Guilmon started sniffing at Alan. "You got food" Guilmon happily smiling towards him. Alan: Yeah I got a Mars bar. Guilmon: "Can I have it please ahh….What your name ". "Alan" Alan said as he reached into his pocket and grab a mars bar and gave it to Guilmon. Guilmon: "Thanks Alan " Rika: "Renamon let Alan go". Renamon dropped Alan as Alan landed on the ground rubbing his butt. "Alan where do you live" Takato said as he walked up towards Alan. Alan: "I am staying at a hotel with my best friend we having a holiday here". Henry: "Where you're from". Alan: "Wales".

"A friend?" Renamon said as she return the hug to Rika. Alan: "Yeah, but he hates digimon no offence". "That's All right" Guilmon and Renamon both saying it waving there claws in the air. "What about you do you like Digimon" said Henry . Alan: "Yeah I like Digimon I got my own toy D-power digivice". Rika: "Okay". "Am Takato" said Takato helping Alan up. Henry: "My name is Henry Wong". Rika: "Am Rika". "This is my digimon partner Guilmon and before you say you haven't heard of them well I created him" Takato said rubbing his head.

Alan: "Nice to meet you", _Now is my chance to ask about Terriermon_. "What about you Henry where your digimon partner"? Alan asked with a narrow eye stare towards Henry. Henry: "I don't know Guilmon said he hasn't seen him for a day now". "Yep that's true" Guilmon said as he continued eating the mars bar. "What about you Renamon have you seen Terriermon?" Henry asked with concern. Renamon: Haven't seen him either. Henry: "Maybe he's waiting for me at my flat I have to check it out!". Go hared I got to go back to the hotel before Jamie thinks something bad might of happened to me. Alan said. Takato: "Okay how about we meet you at the hotel"

"Cool my room number is 33" Alan said with a huge grin on his face. Rika: "one more thing don't tell anyone about Digimon are real you got that" Alan: "Yeah I got that well see ya". Alan ran back to the hotel and found Jamie sleeping in bed. Alan got changed and went to bed.

_The Next Day _

Alan got up and notice that Jamie was up having breakfast, Alan went and got changed before Jamie noticed him.

"Where were you last night Alan" Jamie asked taking a big bite of toast. Alan: "Well I was wit..". The phone rang before Alan could finish, Alan picked it up and smiled. Alan: "OK I be right down". "Anything wrong?" Jamie asked taking another big bite of toast. Alan: "No just a phone call from my mum I be right."

Alan went downstairs and saw Takato and Henry waiting by the stairs. "Hi guys" Alan said while waving. Takato: "Hi Al, Come on we looking for Terriermon". "He was not at my flat last night" Henry said with a sad look on his face. Alan: "Okay but what about Jamie I can't just leave him here".

Guilmon walked thought the door. Guilmon: Guys are you ready yet. Jamie came downstairs and saw Guilmon and blankly stared at him while the other were too shocked to say anything. Alan: "Oh boy". "…. Guil…mon Alan he's he real" Jamie said while rubbing his eyes. "Yes he is real". Alan and Takato both saying it at the same time. Jamie: "So this is what you were doing last night". "yes and no" Alan said nervously. Jamie: "What do you mean". Alan: "Well I did do some thinking but I also saw the tamers". "Yeah he gave me a mars bar" Guilmon said while grinning.

Rika and Renamon came in. Rika: "Guys whats taking so long". Rika saw Jamie on the stairs. "Alan's friend saw Guilmon" Henry said while sighing. Jamie: "oh well". "Oh well what". Takato asked. "Now I know that DBZ are real" Jamie said with stars in his eyes while everybody else fell down anime style. Alan: "Oh forget it are we looking for Terriermon or what" "Yeah let's go" Henry said. "What about my friend".Alan asked not really want to leave Jamie behind. Rika: "he knows about Digimon he can come with us"

"All right!" Jamie said rising his fist in the air Alan: "Jamie don't tell anyone about digimon being real okay". "All right Alan keep your hair on". Jamie said with a smile on his face

The Tamers, Renamon, Guilmon, Alan and Jamie went out of the hotel. Henry: "Where do we start looking". Suddenly Renamon saw a guy on the roof wearing his hooded jacket with his arms crossed. "Are you looking for something" the hooded guy asked with a bit of evil in the tone of his voice. Alan: "Maybe" "What does it for you" Rika said as she walked forward. The man brought out Terriermon gripping him by the long ear, Terriermon was knock out cold. Henry: TERRIERMON!

Hooded guy: "Hahahahahahahaha if you want to see your friend meet me in the digital world Alan". "You know me, who are you"! Alan shouted. The man then clicked his fingers and disappeared with a flash of light. Takato: "Who was that guy" Alan stared were the man used to be and wondered how he knew his name.

**Davis: "Man who was that guy and how will the gang save Terriermon. You have to read the next chapter of The Adventures of Alan and Jamie".**

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3: Ash and Pokemon

The animes in this fanfic are not own by me

**The Adventures of Alan and Jamie**

_Chapter 3: Ash and Pokemon_

Alan, Jamie, Tamers, Renamon and Guilmon, Were in the park planing to find a way to the digital world and trying to calm Henry down.

Alan: "Henry calm down we will get terriermon back". "CALM DOWN, That weird guy kidnaps my digimon and you tell me to calm down" Henry said while busting a blood vissle. Rika: "well it's no use crying about it anyway". Takato: "well has anyone have any ideas". Everybody went slient for a while in till Alan broke the slinet "I have one" Alan grinned. Henry: "What" . "Can we go to Guilmon's hideout that's were you found the digital portal" Alan said while pointing to the direction towards Guilmon old hiding place. Guilmon: "Yeah, I sniff around if Alan's wrong". Takato: "well thought Alan". "But we can't take you or Jamie with us" Rika said while folding her arms together. Alan and Jamie: "What why!"

Henry: "You guys can get hurt". "But Henry I want to help, I know am not a tamer but please I want to help plus I need to find out what that guy knows about me" Alan said with dermanation in his eyes. Jamie: "I want to help too please" The Tamers looked at each other and then at Guilmon and Renamon. "OK" the Tamers said pulling off a smile Alan: "Great so lets go". Rika: Wait a second how did you know about….

But before Rika could finish her sentence they heard an explosion on the other side of the park and could see black smoke at the distance.

"What was that!" Renamon said as she perpared to battle at anytime. "Let's find out" Rika said as she dashed foward before anyone else could.

Everybody rushed behind the brushes once nearing the park, Rika and Takato brought out their digivice and looked at thier partners. Takato: "Ready Guilmon", "Ready Takatomon" Guilmon said perparing to fight. Rika: "Ready to walk over them Renamon" Renamon: "As always Rika". "Ready to jump out to find out what's going on the other side" Alan said while closing his hand and into a fist. Everybody nodded

Everybody jumped out the brushes, Alan was shocked as he saw pokemon trainer Ash and his pokemon Pikachu. Alan: _whoa Its Ash from the T.V show._ Alan also saw Brock and Misty behind Ash. Alan: _There's Brock and Misty this is so cool_. He saw Ash battling Team rocket and also saw the robot that was in pieces. Now Pikachu was facing Arbok alone against each other standing thier ground. Alan: _We got to help them out._ "Who are they?" Takato questioned as he blankly looked at the battle. "No time for questions that red cap boy needs our help" Alan said while poniting towards the battle Takato: "Your right, Guilmon!". "Let's Go"! Guilmon said as he dashed towards the battle. Takato then took a card out from his pocket

_Takato's card slash while the music __**Slash**__ began playing _

Takato: "DIGIMODIFRY! SPEED ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon went faster and head bash Arbok into a tree. "Cool! "Never seen a cool head bash Like that before" Ash said with a shocked look on his face. Guilmon: "You should thank Takatomon he gave me the speed to do that kind of attack". "It talked" all said by Ash, Misty and Brock with a surpirse look on thier faces

Alan and CO then had arrived behind the trainers. Henry: "Are you guys OK". "We are now thanks" Ash said with a smile on his face. Jessie: "You little twirbs, "How dare you interfere!" James: "you all are causing trouble to us" "And we the ones who should be the one causeing the most trouble around here!" Mewoth said with his both paws up. "Please your hair is the most trouble some..its enough to break a mirror" Alan said with a grin on his face. Jamie: "Yeah!" Jessie: "How dare you talk about my hair like that you little twirb! Arbok bite attack him!" Jessie said with flames bursting out from her eyes

Arbok was heading towards Alan with his mouth wide open, Alan raised his arms up to protect himself. Ash: "Pikachu thunderbolt attack!"Pikachu: "PI KA CHU"! Pikachu shot out electricity and shocked Arbok and then Arbok fell on the floor out cold. "Thanks" Alan said with a sweat running down his face. James: "Right that does it Weezing I chose you!". James threw a pokeball in the sky and a big white light came out an informed into a Weezing. "right time to end this child's play" Rika said as she took out a modifry card from her deckcase.

_Rika's card slash still playing with the music __**Slash**_

Rika: "DIGIMODIFRY! POWER ACTIVATE!"

Renamon jumped in the sky ready to unleash her attack and facing down towards Weezing. "DIAMOND STORM!". Renamon shouted with little speaks of diamonds shot down to Weezing and exploded casing Weezing to faint. "oh ho!" Team Rocket said while looking shocked. "Pikachu finish them off!" Ash said as he pointed towards Team Rocket. Pikachu: "PI KA CHUUUUUUUU!", Electric attack shocked Team Rocket followed up with an explosion causing team rocket to fly in the sky. "looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled following up a star flash in the sky

Alan: "and that ends that battle of good and evil". "thanks for the help guys" Misty said with a smile on her face. Takato & Rika: "no problem" Ash: You guy's were great but how can you'r pokemon talk. "You mean Guilmon he's a Digimon not a pokemon, haven't you heard the tamers defeating D-Reaper before" Takato said to Ash. "You mean that big blob trying to take over Japan" Brock said walking towards Takato and Rika . Misty: "Yeah we heard it". "We the ones who saved Japan". Henry said with a proud smile on his face Ash: "You mean you're the Digimon tamers Takato, Rika and Henry!" "You got that right" Alan said with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Who are you" Brock questioned.

Alan: "My names Alan and this is my friend Jamie". "Hi ya" Jamie said while waving. Ash: "My names Ash and this is my pal Pikachu". "Pika pi" Pikachu said as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder Brock: "Im Brock". Misty: "And am Misty and this is my pokemon Togapi" Togapi: "Toga toga piii". "So are you guys pokemon trainers" Takato questioned Ash: "That's right, am going to be a pokemon master one day". "am going to be a water pokemon master" Misty said. Brock: "Am not a trainer but I am a breeder that looks after all different kinds of pokemon". "How did you know their were pokemon trainers". Henry questioned Takato". Takato: I played the game. "why were team rocket or whatever they're are trying to do to you lot" Rika questioned with her arms crossed. Ash: "Trying to capture pikachu but their always fail to capture him". Misty: "their been trying to catch pikachu from day 1".

Henry was getting impatient and began to worry about Terriermon again. "That is so sad" Rika said shaking her head with her eyes closed. Henry: Sorry to interrupt but we got to rescue my partner. Ash: "Why? "What happened" "A weird guy came before us wearing a hooded jacket and kidnapped Henry's partner" Alan repiled. "Then he told us to meet him in the digital world" Henry said. Alan: "So let get going you guys" "WAIT! "Can we help you" Ash said as he walked towards the Tamers. Rika: "I dunno about this you might get hurt". "It the least we can do for you for helping us what do you say" Ash said with a friendily smile. Jamie: "let take them with us they can help get Terriermon back". Alan: Yeah Pikachu was a real help when that Arbok tried to bite me. Takato: "Yeah good idea Jamie OK guy's you can come with us". "OK! Lets go to the digital world". Ash said with a grin on his face

Everyone waliked to Guilmon's old hiding place and then arrived and walked inside. Inside they found the portal shinning towards them Alan: "This is it are we ready". Let's get our friend back" Renamon repiled. YEAH! Everybody shouted as all of them walked though the portal

**Davis: "Will the pokemon trainers be enough to save terriermon find out on the next chapter of The Adventures of Alan and Jamie"**

That's the end of Chapter 3. Please review me if you like the story so far. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


End file.
